<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got caught in love and stepped in sinking sand by SemperAeternumQue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851262">Got caught in love and stepped in sinking sand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue'>SemperAeternumQue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, No beta we die like Kenric, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rated teen for swearing, Unrequited Love, disaster gays being disasters, leto is not a twin because fuck canon, no this doesnt make sense, set immediately after prentice's healing in nightfall, so its really more like collectively screaming, the brony is mostly in the epilogue, therapy with ur old friend except ur both going to therapy, theyre gay theyre dumb theyre in love and you want coherency??, with brief appearances by oralie livvy and elwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leto loves Tiergan. Tiergan loves Prentice. These are fundamental truths of Leto's life. But when Prentice is finally healed, the chain of events that unleashes may change his world forever- and for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Councillor Bronte/Councillor Emery, Magnate Leto/Tiergan (Keeper of the Lost Cities)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys and welcome to yet another flaming dumpster fire. This is going to hurt you a lot, you have been warned. No warnings that I can think of except that it does get really sad at points (but I promise it gets better!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leto hurried outside after the healing, looking left and right to try and determine which way Tiergan had gone. Thankfully, the other elf was none too stealthy, and Leto was able to follow his footsteps to a good distance away from the Stone House, where Tiergan was standing on a small hill, cloak blowing behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tiergan,” Leto called softly, trying not to startle him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other elf didn’t turn, so Leto stepped closer, starting up the hill. It was more of an effort to climb in this form than he wanted to admit, but he made it to the top, coming to stand next to his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tiergan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love him,” Tiergan said, suddenly and completely without prompting. “I love him more than anyone, except maybe Wylie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who wouldn’t love a son like Wylie?” Leto questioned softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiergan gave a brief nod, still staring into the distance. “I’m proud of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with his father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other finally turned to Leto, anguish written into his expression in a way Leto desperately wished to be able to erase. “I’ve loved Prentice since the day he let a shy eleven-year-old sit at his table of cool kids, and I’ll love him until I’m nothing but a Wanderling. And yet- and yet-“ he cut himself off, turning away again. “And yet he only thinks of Cyrah, believes I’d have married her in his absence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we all know very well that you wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he doesn’t. His first thought was to be suspicious of me.” The pain in Tiergan’s voice broke Leto’s heart, as did his next words. “I know it’s foolish of me to hope, and always has been. But I cannot stop loving just because there’s no hope for my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” He did, far better than Tiergan would ever know. “I am sorry, my- Tiergan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiergan didn’t cry much, and never had, to Leto’s knowledge. But now he was weeping, tears rolling down his face to splatter onto the long grasses of the moors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heartbreak was nothing to be trifled with. Leto knew that firsthand. But there was nothing he could really do besides step a little closer and put an arm around his friend. Tiergan was a little shorter than him, just enough so to fit perfectly under his arm, his head leaning on Leto's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto had to admit to shedding a few tears of his own, both for Tiergan and- selfishly- for himself. Leto knew very well that he was in love with Tiergan, and he knew very well that Tiergan was in love with Prentice. That much had been clear since the three of them had been much, much younger. Leto also knew very well that Prentice was in love with Cyrah, and Cyrah had been in love with Prentice, and that his love for Tiergan and Tiergan's love for Prentice had been doomed from the start. But just like Tiergan had never stopped loving Prentice, Leto had never stopped loving Tiergan, the quiet telepath who was one of the few people that could match Leto in both wit and skill. So much as he cried for his friend's doomed love, he cried for his own too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiergan insisted on going back to see Prentice again, and Leto reluctantly walked him back to the cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for listening to me," Tiergan said softly, pausing outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiergan's hair was windswept, a few strands falling across his face, and Leto impulsively reached to tuck those behind his ear. "It's...nothing, really. I'm always here for you. You know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. Thank you, still." He said nothing about Leto's fingers brushing his face, instead pushing open the door to the house. "Are you coming?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not right now. I'm afraid I must get back to the Lost Cities." Leto thought it was rather impressive how composed he managed to make those words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Busy as always."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Busy as always."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiergan's smile was sad. "I'll see you later, Leto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you later." Leto reached for his pathfinder, taking advantage of the familiar movement to hide his face as Tiergan slipped back inside. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Leto didn't go back to Foxfire. He went to Eternalia, shimmering into view outside the Councillors' castles as rain came pouring down onto his woefully uncovered head. Thankfully, it was a familiar- and short- path to the castle near the end of one row, right next to one with pink flowers planted by the pathway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto knocked on the door firmly, fiddling with his sleeves as he lowered his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't have to wait long before the door opened with a distinct creak to reveal Bronte, looking as grumpy and intimidating as ever. "Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me for bothering you, my friend, but...I could use some help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short Councillor looked him up and down, seemingly taking in Leto's bedraggled appearance and tear stained cheeks. "Come in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, he found himself settled in a surprisingly comfortable chair with a cup of tea shoved into his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bronte, with his own cup of tea, was sitting across from Leto. "Right, then. As Oralie would say, spill."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the story came pouring out, from how long he had known- and loved- Tiergan to the other's tearful admission on the moors of the Stone House. Leto found his tea getting cold by the time he finished, all his eloquence now exhausted. "And he told me he would love Prentice until he was nothing but a Wanderling, and- fuck. I'll love <em>him</em> until he's naught but a Wanderling, but he can never know that, now. Not that he ever could, he's never been subtle about his love. Not once. And I've always just...sat and watched."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You, my old friend, are quite the mess," Bronte informed him dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ancient reached across the gap between them, giving Leto's hand a quick, reassuring squeeze. "This all sounds like quite the dilemma, and not one I'm especially prepared to advise on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As if you've never been in love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but that was once. And I repress all my emotions, Forkle, I'm not a good example." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto managed a chuckle at that. "No, you are not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm amazed you decided to seek my advice about this, to be quite honest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the only one of my friends who I'm not hopelessly in love with, besides Livvy. Who is not particularly helpful on this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need more friends," Bronte muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're one to talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True, I suppose." Bronte sighed and set his mug down. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure how I can help with this. I will say, though, that if I've learned anything in my many years, it is that nothing is permanent. Not even heartbreak lasts forever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem to have lasted forever," Leto tried to joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bronte's face was unreadable. "I doubt I will, as many years as I've yet lived through. But that is a topic for another day. For now, I think you need more tea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this just how you cope?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." The Councillor disappeared into the kitchen, returning with both mugs refilled. "I'm a strong believer in the power of tea, time, and moving on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Has that worked well for you?" Leto couldn't help but ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really. But what can we do but keep on living?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What indeed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bronte sighed quietly. "I wish this was one of the few things I can fix with a snap of my fingers or yelling at my fellow Councillors until they make a decent decision. All I can really offer you is tea, a listening ear, and some form of understanding, but I offer all that freely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's enough," Leto assured him. "There are very few people who would offer me even that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other's expression barely changed, but Leto thought he caught a hint of sorrow in Bronte's ancient eyes. "I know the feeling. But you are always welcome here, as I've told you before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That wouldn't happen to be because I'm one of <em>your</em> only friends, would it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because I only have two friends and you're one of them does not mean you're allowed to tease me about it," Bronte huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto offered a smile. "Forgive me if I overstepped. And pardon me for saying, but I think many more people would count themself as your friend if you were somewhat less resistant to being befriended."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have my reasons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're afraid, you mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you come here to talk about your problems?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talking about yours is rather more entertaining, I find." Leto couldn't resist a small chuckle. "And speaking of which, how are you getting on with Emery lately? I hear he's quite tak-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say one more word about Emery and I'll send you back out into the rain," Bronte threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peace, peace, my friend. I will lay off the teasing." Leto stared into the (unlit) fireplace for a few brief moments. "In truth, it is reassuring to know that I'm not alone in my yearning and romantic suffering."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I suppose if it reassures you to know that even ancients who supposedly have far more sense than this get tangled up when it comes to love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It does."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bronte sighed. "We're too damn old for this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are," Leto agreed. "At least we can commiserate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least there's that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo sat in silence for a moment, Leto shivering occasionally as the cold of Bronte's castle seeped into his wet clothes and hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look cold," Bronte noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, your castle is cold," Leto shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, forgive me. I don't heat it much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you just suffer in the cold all the time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bronte shrugged. "Much of the heating here comes from flames. Fintan did it when we were young. So I prefer not to heat my castle much when visitors are around, given the strange looks I get. Even on my own, some days I prefer not to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would ask why you haven't changed any of it, but I would hate to pry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's nothing special about it, I'm simply old and stubborn and incapable of letting go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto reached over and rested a gentle hand over his friend's. "I understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another moment, Leto sighed and stood. "I suppose I should be on my way. Secret organizations to run, double lives to lead, all that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds exhausting," Bronte remarked dryly. "Take care, my old friend, and remember that you're always welcome here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will. Thank you." </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Leto was certain he would have gone home and instantly locked himself away to cry, had Tiergan not been sitting on his doorstep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tiergan? What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other elf raised his head, lovely blonde hair falling across his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Leto, I just-" He didn't finish that, staring more at the ground than at Leto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know you can tell me anything, Tierg," Leto reminded softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't want to go home because Wylie is staying with his father right now, and Tam and Linh aren't going to be back there either, and..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto didn't have to hear the end to that to know what the other elf meant. "I understand." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out a hand, praying the other wouldn't ask about his rain-soaked cloak. "Come on in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiergan took it, the contact sending a trail of warmth up Leto's arm as ever, no matter how many times they had held hands to leap. Truly, Leto was lucky that Tiergan wasn't an empath. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to form, the first thing Tiergan said once they were inside was "Why are you sopping wet?" Typical of him, really, to be in distress of his own and yet only worrying about other people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto tried for a mysterious smile. "Reasons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I went to Eternalia and it was pouring down rain." He cursed himself for how easily the words slipped out, but he had never been able to lie to Tiergan the way he could with any other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to answer this, but why Eternalia?" The curiosity in the other's voice seemed earnest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Visiting an old friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That narrows it down quite nicely. Bronte?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What other old dramatic gays am I friends with?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiergan gave a small laugh, and Leto's breath caught. "I would say myself, but I'm not sure I qualify as old yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on. You have four adoptive children. You're definitely one of us old'uns."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Four?</em>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sophie, Linh, Tam, Wylie." Leto shot him a smile. "You really need to stop ending up with kids who see you as a father figure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not. I will adopt all the children who need it, thank you very much, Leto." Tiergan's faint smile fell flat again. "Although Wylie has his real father back, so perhaps I <em>should</em> stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of that nonsense." Leto was surprised at how harsh his voice sounded. "Prentice may be Wylie's biological father, but you half-raised him even before the memory break. You've been in his life for as long as he can remember, and I couldn't think of a single better person to legally adopt him after Cyrah's death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt anyone else could have helped him like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I rather think you could have." Tiergan's voice was a little melancholy as he shed his cloak and positioned himself on one of Leto's many sofas. "But regardless, he is starting to need me less and less. He's grown up, and he has his real- his other- father back. I admit to finding myself lost, and not just because of Prentice. I've always known he didn't love me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such is the way of love," Leto muttered bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiergan frowned at him, but said nothing about it. "Perhaps the problem is that I don't know how to live without someone to help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I knew the solution to that." There was nothing dishonest or sarcastic in his statement; truly, he would have Tiergan happy no matter if it was with him. Would do anything to take away the aching sorrow in Tiergan's grey eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So do I." The other shrugged, and the intense vulnerability in his gaze was gone once more. "It doesn't matter, really. I'll find other ways to help; the Collective always has plenty to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't just deal with this by burying yourself in your work, Tierg."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not just using it to cope, we have to hunt down the Neverseen somehow-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tierg-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine, Leto." His hair fell around his face again as he stood, heading for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tiergan, wait!" Leto impulsively closed the distance, reaching for the other's hand and catching him by the wrist instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiergan turned, and Leto found himself much closer than he had planned for. "Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just-" damnit, why was it so hard to think when Tiergan got closer than three feet's distance? "I just want to make sure you're okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will be. Truly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto still had a hard time believing that, but he let the other go.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Several months passed. With all the uproar and frantic searching for Sophie’s human parents as they simultaneously attempted to combat the rest of the Neverseen, Leto hardly had time to think. He preferred it that way, if he was to be honest. His tendency had always been to get trapped in spirals of worry, much like Sophie did. At least if he kept busy enough, there was less of that. Not to mention, his work was even enough to drive Tiergan from his mind, if only for moments; the fact that he worked in such close proximity with Tiergan day after day didn’t really help with keeping the other telepath out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the month wore on, Leto found himself spending more and more time at Foxfire. While usually he preferred his job in the Black Swan, at least as Magnate Leto he didn’t have to talk to Tiergan quite as much. Was pushing the other further and further away a healthy way to deal with this? Absolutely not. But Leto wasn’t sure how many more moments with Tiergan he could take before he slipped up and said something he shouldn’t. It was a miracle he hadn’t yet, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he was a little hurt that Tiergan didn’t seem to object to him keeping away a little. The other’s brow crinkled in worry sometimes when he looked at Leto, and he made a point to consult with Leto over other members of the Collective, but that was about all. Tiergan didn’t seem especially okay, certainly no more okay than Leto, but Leto couldn’t bring himself to take care of the other like he desperately wanted to. So he stayed away, and so did Tiergan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comforting distance lasted about as long as Livvy’s patience with him, which was to say, not very long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop pushing him away,” Livvy hissed at him as they watched Tiergan walk below the window of Elwin’s healing wing. She was ostensibly here to talk with the other doctor about a medicine crash course for Foxfire students, but Elwin was currently busy and Leto had taken the moment to catch up with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Leto asked with fake-innocence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Livvy sighed. “Tiergan. You’re staring at him like he’s your star-crossed lover, but you’re the one who’s been crossing the stars. Or whatever the phrase would be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and lowered his voice. “Tierg loves Prentice. We all know it. It’s not my fault he doesn’t love me, although I suppose I could try being more handsome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed a little at that one. “Oh come on. So maybe he’s enamored with Prentice, but you’re the only person allowed to call him Tierg. Did you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto did. He had watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t reply, Livvy went on. “Listen, Leto, I know you’re no good at handling emotions. But you’re pushing Tiergan away right now, even though he’s clearly worried about you and wants to be near you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t see, and yet you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tiergan’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the oblivious one here? He cares about you so much, it’s ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto sighed. “I love him, and I don’t want him to worry. But if I’m around him too much, I’ll blurt it, Livvy. I have no idea how I haven’t already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you do, is it the end of the world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop pushing your damn crush away,” Livvy advised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I hear drama going down?” Elwin asked as he wandered up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just this idiot trying to bury his feelings for a friend,” Livvy replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elwin looked rather distressed. “I may not be a doctor of the heart, but I doubt that’s a good idea. Who is this friend? Do I know him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto almost laughed at how easily Elwin had clocked him as gay. “I’m quite certain you know him. His name is Tiergan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> there was something going on with the two of you!” Elwin shot Leto a grin. “Really, you should hear him talk about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He..talks about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Livvy and Elwin both nodded, and Leto found himself flushing slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, I’ve tried to tell you but he’s actually upset that you seem to be shoving him away,” Livvy told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s always talking about you when he drops by here,” Elwin contributed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto turned to watch the Foxfire grounds again, unable to bear the hope those words leant him. “Please, my friends, do not give me false hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not false hope if he actually thinks you’re cute,” Livvy said, and at that moment Tiergan came hurrying in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elwin! There’s a couple of students hurt in the Level Three wing, I need your help- wait, who thinks Leto’s cute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one,” Leto said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiergan shook his head, sending his hair flying everywhere. “Right. I doubt that, but I’ve got to make sure these kids are okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got my medical supplies!” Elwin said helpfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto glanced at Tiergan’s worried face. “I’ll come too.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The injured students turned out to have fallen while trying to climb up one of Foxfire's walls, somehow, and it wasn’t a big emergency. Leto waited through it anyways, making sure everything and everyone ended up alright. There would be plenty of parents to deal with, maybe detentions to dole out, and of course classes to adapt to the kids who were more severely injured for the duration of their recovery. Fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Must be exhausting, being the principal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto jumped at Tiergan’s voice in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Were you reading my mind?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the other said fake-innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh-huh. You’re lucky I trust you so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiergan’s quiet laugh echoed in his head, taking his breath away as ever.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I suppose so.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not that you’ve ever given me reason not to</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Leto added. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I would entrust you with my life, my mind, my secrets.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then why are you pushing me away?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His flinch </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been obvious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I- maybe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tiergan sounded surprisingly uncertain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It feels like it. You’ve been at Foxfire more and more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re here too, you know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, but I’m a mentor. I don’t talk to you much in my job here and you </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto sighed. Tiergan was far too clever for him to get away with that for long, as he should have known. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, I admit to having spent some extra time at Foxfire. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that was a question he didn’t want to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why don’t you want to answer? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tiergan asked, reminding Leto that the other telepath was still reading his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I...it would be awkward right now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not that it was ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> awkward to explain to the elf you had been in love with for years that you were avoiding him because he was in love with someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You- </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>what</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tiergan’s thoughts swirled with confusion and shock, and Leto realized just how badly he had just fucked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leto thought quickly. In some corner of his mind, he noticed just how close he and Tiergan had stepped to each other during the conversation, but his main focus was on trying to fix whatever the fuck he had just done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to just say that and then push me away!” Tiergan snapped, out loud, and Leto realized he was shutting the other telepath out of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made no move to remedy that, turning for the door instead. “I should go-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiergan’s hand closed around his wrist. “Why? You can’t just dump that on me and </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Leto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto was strong enough to wrench his hand free if he wanted, but he was helpless against the anguish in Tiergan’s voice. So he stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of deathly quiet, and then. “How long?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long, Leto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since- since you joined Project Moonlark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you never said anything? Oh, Leto…” The sorrow- pity- in Tiergan’s voice was real, but in his shock, he had dropped Leto’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Leto turned and hurried away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leto!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck happened?” Leto heard Livvy say as he hurried away, but he didn’t stick around to hear what Tiergan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he rushed through the halls like a prodigy late to their first session of the day, thinking of and discarding places to hide from Tiergan. Elite Towers? No use, Tiergan mentored prodigies there. Principal’s office? Far too obvious. Behind the greenhouses? Never, Tiergan knew he’d go there too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Leto headed straight for the Leapmaster, ignoring the prodigies who stared at him as he finally made it there with a call of “Eternalia!”. The crystal whirled down into the light, Leto stepped into the beam, and Foxfire- and Tiergan- were left in the dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rather generic destination of “Eternalia” would only take an elf to the main square of the city, so Leto hurried through the glittering streets and up onto the hill where twelve elegant castles awaited. Tiergan knew about his friendship with Bronte, of course, but Leto knew the other would never talk to a Councillor unless absolutely necessary. And he certainly wouldn’t seek Leto out in a Councillor’s castle, which is exactly what Leto needed right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached the top of the hill without even thinking about it, stumbled onto Bronte’s doorstep with even less thought, and pounded on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bronte didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defeated, Leto slide to the ground, letting a tiny sob escape his lips. He could have- should have- run further, but he simply had no energy left for that. So he buried his face in his hands and gave up.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It could have been minutes or hours later that Leto heard voices, footsteps walking by. He hadn’t bothered to keep track.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bronte, there’s someone on your porch,” someone said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s my damn porch, I’ll deal with it,” a familiar voice responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto didn’t lift his head, even as a set of footsteps approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made the effort to lift his gaze this time, finding Bronte’s sharp eyes staring back. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it, Bronte?” The first person who had spoken called from the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bronte huffed a sigh. “None of your fucking business, Clarette!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well pardon me for being curious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nosy, you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto heard a huff and the other footsteps, presumably the rest of the Council, retreated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go,” Bronte said with a small smile to Leto. He reached out a hand, and Leto took it. “Come on, up you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto was very grateful that the short Councillor didn’t ask any questions until he had led Leto inside, sat him in a chair, and gotten him a glass of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, you’re going to want to drink water if you’ve been crying for however long,” Bronte informed Leto when Leto looked at the drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair.” He was surprised at how raspy his voice came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bronte nudged the glass. “Drink. Then you can talk about the reason you were sitting on my doorstep sobbing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to his word, Bronte made Leto drink all the water and take several deep breaths before he could explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Leto was calm enough to start. “Right, so...Tiergan and I have this rapport, right, where we’re in each other’s heads a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Telepaths,” Bronte muttered. “Go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...you would think with as many years as I’ve been in love with him, I would have learned to be careful.” Leto laughed, although there was no humor in it. “I fucked up, Bronte. He was right there in my head and I started thinking about being in love with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” He could feel his calm facade starting to break apart again. “He knows, and I don’t know what to do. I didn’t intend for this to happen, I didn’t intend to fall in love with him in the first place. I know he doesn’t love me- I’ve always known. He was never supposed to know that I loved him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to really be done about it now,” Bronte said, but he took the water glass from Leto’s shaking hands and gave one hand a tight squeeze. “You’re going to be just fine. It will be awkward, it’s going to hurt, but there’s not a lot time won’t fix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto was silent, so the older elf went on. “With your permission, though, it might be helpful to involve Oralie. Given that she’s at least ten percent of a more functional queer than I am, she might have some helpful insight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He considered his options, and decided asking the kind Councillor’s advice couldn’t fuck anything up any worse than it already was. “Alright. I’ll trust your word about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Stay right here.” Bronte hurried off, returning a few minutes later with Oralie. She looked like she had been in the middle of getting un-fancified from some Council negotiation, her hair hanging free but her dress rather formal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. Bronte tells me you could use some help.” Her tone was neutral, her voice gentle as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto pretended it wasn’t awkward to be asking for romance advice from one of the people he had gotten to donate DNA for Project Moonlark. “I don’t know how much he said, but what it boils down to is this: I am in love with Tiergan and have been for a very long time. He is not in love with me, and he was never supposed to know that I love him. I wasn’t careful today, however, and he found out from my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you talked to him about this?” Oralie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His silence must have been confirmation that he hadn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you haven’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oralie sighed in a way startlingly similar to Livvy. “You’re worse than Bronte when it comes to this, I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No one</span>
  </em>
  <span> is worse than Bronte when it comes to romance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed as Bronte glared at her. “I don’t know, he and you might be equally bad. But either way, my point is, you should </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Tiergan. Do you know for certain he doesn’t love you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been in love with Pr- someone else our entire lives,” Leto told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Well either way, he deserves a full explanation of your feelings and you deserve the closure of having a definite answer from him. So please, talk to him about this. I’m assuming he has no idea you’re here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume so.” Leto carefully didn’t meet her eyes. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> have gone running from Foxfire in a panic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oralie sighed again. “Starting to think you are worse than Bronte.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I mean, I went here for a reason; Tierg might figure I’d gone here, but I doubt he would come looking for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that very moment, a knock sounded on the door to the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get that,” Bronte told them both, standing quickly. The short Councillor hurried off down the hall, and Leto heard the sounds of the lock clicking and the door opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Councillor Bronte,” a very familiar voice said. “I wouldn’t have come unless I had to, but I can’t find-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leto?” Bronte’s voice asked from down the hall. “Come on in, he needs to face you eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto’s brain was screaming at him to run, but he stayed in his chair as Bronte led a very nervous Tiergan in. Leto’s crush surprisingly didn’t seem too out of place, even in the Councillor’s castle, although Leto rather thought that had to do more with Bronte’s plain style of decoration than anything. He didn’t know why he was thinking about Bronte’s interior design, but it was definitely easier than thinking about Tiergan’s face, so he was going to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unluckily for him, Tiergan made it pretty hard to not think about him with his quiet, relieved statement of “Leto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Leto offered, well aware he looked a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad,” Tiergan said, rather abruptly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad. Anymore. I was mad that you ran away but- if the same thing had happened to me I would have done the same, so I guess I can’t really be mad at you. Even if you gave me a heart attack searching Foxfire, and then your home, and then Livvy’s home, and then your other home, and then Squall’s house, and then Blur and Wraith’s houses and then Tinker’s house, and then finally I came to bang on Councillor Bronte’s door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went all of those places?” Leto whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think it took me four hours to find you?” Tiergan asked. “Livvy and Elwin helped, though. They even offered to go to Eternalia instead of me, but I wanted to do it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did!” It might have been the loudest Tiergan had ever raised his voice around Leto. “Of course I did, you damn fool. I was worried. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Bronte and I are going to my castle,” Oralie cut in quickly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bronte?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes alright, let me get my paperwork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promised you’d teach me the secret to those custard bursts, though. The paperwork can wait an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bronte huffed but followed Oralie out of the room. “Alright, I guess I’ll teach you. You promised about the mallowmelt too, don’t forget!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the silence their departure left, Leto glanced up at Tiergan. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Tiergan wouldn’t look at him. “It’s okay, I- it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto could feel his eyes welling with tears again at how upset the other sounded. “It’s not okay, not at all. I scared you, Tierg. You were never supposed to- never supposed to know that I’m in love with you, and I panicked. I ran.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why? Why was I never supposed to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in love with Prentice,” Leto whispered. “You’ve always been in love with him, as long as I can remember.” The tears gathering in his eyes had started to spill over again, tracing their way down his face on paths left by a hundred gone before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in love with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Prentice,” Tiergan corrected gently. “I was in love with what I remembered, the best friend who I adored so deeply. But it’s been so long...I should have let him go a long time ago. He was never going to love me. I should have been fighting for him to be healed because he was my friend and Wylie’s father, no more than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me hope,” Leto begged. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiergan’s voice was choked, his eyes teary when he crouched to Leto’s level. “I don’t- I don’t want to hurt you any more, Leto. If you tell me to say nothing more about this, I will, but-” he didn’t finish that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto closed his eyes for a brief moment and took a breath. “Say what you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I’ve loved you for longer than even I realized, I’ve loved you since before I told you I loved Prentice that day on the moors.” Tierg’s inhale was shaky. “I’m such an obvious idiot when I’m in love, but I couldn’t even see it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hope was blooming in Leto’s chest, so fast it made it hard to breathe, and he was crying and Tiergan was crying, and now Tiergan was leaning his forehead against Leto’s gently, and Leto never wanted this moment to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Tiergan whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Leto whispered back. “And I can’t believe you willingly talked to a Councillor for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would do it a thousand times over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I forced you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind.” And Leto knew that was a lie, but it was very hard to focus on that when Tiergan leaned in to press their lips together, his hands going to cup Leto’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>are</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> talking about that later, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he murmured mentally.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Overprotective.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like you aren’t the same way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiergan pulled back to take a brief gasping breath, smiling more widely than Leto had seen in a long time. “True.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were kissing again before Leto could reply verbally, but their minds remained linked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess we’ll just have to over-protect each other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As if we haven’t already been doing that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>True.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Tiergan stood up fully, offering Leto a hand up. “Let’s go home, hey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home sounds wonderful.” He pushed his mind over to Oralie’s castle, transmitting a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tierg and I worked it out, heading home, thank you for all your help, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the two Councillors before he took Tiergan’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiergan pulled out a leaping crystal, and Leto realized he had no idea where ‘home’ was supposed to be. But it didn’t matter, his home could be wherever Tiergan was. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue: Bronte Has Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah this is just an excuse for Leto to wax poetic and Bronte to be said disguised as an epilogue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“...So yes, I think I’m finally happy.” Leto set his teacup down with a smile this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very glad you are, my friend.” Bronte’s answering smile seemed sincere. “And I’m glad Oralie could help a little, that day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both helped a lot,” Leto told him. “And...it may be sappy to say, but now that I’m with Tiergan, I think I’m finally home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite sweet; you two are very sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m told.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bronte was quiet for a moment, the evening sunlight playing off his brown hair and making it shine almost golden. “What does that feel like? To be home? I think I have forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto’s heart ached for his friend and all the sorrow that had carved itself into his ancient face. “It feels like...it feels like warmth and safety and freedom all at once. He is the ocean and I am the breeze. He is the earth and I am the stars. We are always together even when we’re far from each other, and neither could be complete without the other. He is my home, as much as I’ve ever been able to call anything or anyone home. If that makes any sense at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does.” Bronte sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. “I must admit to a little envy on my part, as I doubt I’ll ever find someone who is my home the way Tiergan is yours. And this castle has never been a home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve a home, you really do.” Leto debated what he was going to say next, and ultimately decided he could take the risk of pushing Bronte on this. “And I will say, you talk about Emery like I did about Tiergan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short Councillor laughed bitterly. “I do, but you must understand one thing, Leto: I am and have always been a coward. Emery is pretty and charming and golden. I am old and bitter and forged more of iron than any of the glimmering metals our world values so. Why should he care for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what, you find yourself not good enough simply because you don’t shine so brightly? There are many reasons to love you, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if there were, I am a Councillor and so is he.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tiergan and I are on the Black Swan’s collective,” Leto pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bronte sighed again. “I will not presume to tell you that it’s not the same, but...there are laws, for me. I would be risking Emery and I’s votes on the Council, which you desperately need. And beyond any of that... I am a coward, still. I do not like to love because I dare not risk caring for someone and then seeing them hurt. Or worse, hurting them myself. I may love from a distance, and that is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That seems very lonely, to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto gave a sigh of his own. “Perhaps you are right, I do not quite understand the position you’re in. It’s easier for Tiergan and I, we stand without the weight of tradition and duty on our shoulders. Our duty is to the Black Swan, yes, and the world, but that duty does not prevent our love. Not like yours does.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like mine,” Bronte agreed. “Perhaps....perhaps someday this will all be over, and then I will let myself love him. The wars of my childhood ended, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto nodded. He was not quite old enough to have lived through the most war-torn patch of elven history like Bronte had, but he knew the stories well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that day never comes, though, I will not weep.” Bronte’s voice had returned to being businesslike. “I figured out long ago that there I would not get some storybook ending and there was no use in waiting for it. If there is no happy ending for me, so be it. I have Oralie, and you, and a duty to the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before knowing Tiergan, I would have doubted such storybook love even existed as well,” Leto admitted. “Still, much as you deserve a storybook love, I do hope you find happiness either way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some days I doubt that’s possible, but…” Bronte shrugged. “Perhaps my happy ending is more akin to three people, a sparkly stuffed alicorn, and an old shoelace tying everything together than the earth and stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leto chuckled. “Perhaps so. I hope I’m in there somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you think I have three friends who aren’t you? Honestly, you should know better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say you need more friends, but I’d like to keep my spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha. Not to worry, Leto. Even if something like my idiot brother coming to his senses happened, I rather think you’ll always be one of my closest friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, excellent.” Leto reached out a hand, turning his tone serious again. “You know, Bronte, when we grew up, it felt like there were no happy endings at all for the elves like us. But that’s changed, some, and we can change it further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps so.” For just a second, the last rays of sunlight caught Bronte’s hair again, setting it shining. This time looked more like flames than gold, and Leto could truly see how the other was related to Fintan as he murmured “Perhaps we’ll simply change the world.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this flaming dumpster fire and want more flaming dumpster fires and a lot of Council shitposts, then check out my tumblr @bronte-deserves-better!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>